The Legend of Snarky
by Phantommoose
Summary: He moved back slowly, a human should not have been back here at this hour for any purpose. No warnings for once besides some implied Elricesty emotions! Just fluff and cuteness! rated T for language XP


**Ok so here it is. The legend of Snarky! 'Cause I said I'd do it, so I did! And would you look at that! A story about a cat, and I still worked in some Elricest!! W00t! I rule!**

**Disclaimer(i keep forgetting to put this)--Not mine, well FMA isn't..Ed and Al aren't, BUT SNARKY _IS_ MIIIIIIIINE!!!! NO STEALY MEH SNARKY!!! YOU HEARD???**

**Ok enjoy! **

He glanced to the left, then to the right. When he was certain that no large, quick moving metal was forthcoming he crossed. Keeping his ears open for the possibility of an unexpected speeder. When safely on the other side he proceeded to revisit his favorite little shop. He headed straight for the back alley, more than aware of what happened to strays foolish enough to be seen.

He recognized the scents of the others before he even approached. No one of consequence. He strolled up to the nearest can, the receptacle gleamed in the late afternoon light. The raccoons always had first pick, they did after all, do all the work of knocking over the dinner pails. He carefully avoided the blond tabby, she clearly needed whatever she could find, he could smell her kittens all over her. He wandered over to a black mutt, it attempted a predatory growl, he responded to it with a warning hiss. The mutt warily returned to it's own business.

After a less than fitful meal he was deciding where he would reside for a few hours of nap time. He was just about to make a mad dash to the nearest shack, there were plenty in this part of town, when the rain started. Great, just what he needed. Cursing the sky, he took shelter in the nearest cardboard box, most likely it had been used for shipping food, it smelled like raw meat and blood. It was rather pleasant. The rain usually made him tired, but tonight he felt antsy and edgy. Deciding against sleep, he opted instead for howling out a tune of distress to the gods of rain. He prayed it would pass soon. Something, far less than a god certainly, heard his distressed cries.

He moved back slowly, a human should not have been back here at this hour for any purpose. He watched cautiously as this human approached. It was male, he could smell it, but it didn't look it, not with such long hair and soft eyes. "Here kitty, don't be afraid," it spoke. It had the voice of a child, he instantly relaxed, children he knew. Often a small child would call for his attention, usually he would ignore it, but once in a while he'd approach out of amusement, only to be shooed by the child's mother. He glanced about for this child's parent, not spotting any he decided to find out what this strange child was doing in the rain. He came closer only to discover that this being was in fact an adolescent. He immediately retreated, nothing good ever came from teenaged boys. He'd suffered one too many sticks to the head to be fooled by the boy's soft cooing. One moment it was all soft words and smiles, the next it was a branch across his flank and a rock after his retreating back. No sir, he'd stay right here, in the back of his delicious smelling box.

The boy continued to try, his words were so soft and assuring, it was almost hard to resist. "Oh, poor thing, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." The human slowly became too close for comfort as he edged to the box on bent knee. That's when he saw the eyes. This human's eyes were so strange, they almost resembled that of his own kind. He was drawn to them, against his better judgement. "That's right kitty," the boy reached out a gloved hand and slowly stroked his head, he ducked at first, then realizing it wasn't harmful, he leaned into it, "good kitty, I won't hurt you." The boy attempted to lift him and the panic instantly returned, he scratched helplessly against the soft fabric binding the teen's arm. The boy winced but kept his tone smooth, "Shh, hush now, it'll be ok, I'm taking you home," he stroked the stray's head gently. He instantly calmed. He'd never really been touched, it felt nice, soothing and comfortable. He relaxed physically, though still remained wary. The boy covered them both with his coat before beginning his trip to his home. "I'm Alphonse kitty, or Al if you prefer," the boy chuckled. He glared for a moment, deciding he liked this 'Alphonse' he was lulled into a light nap by the gentle rocking caused by walking, and the sounds of the rain against the pavement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother! Please, be reasonable! It was raining and.." Alphonse was cut off by the smaller boy.

"Let me guess Al, 'he was cold and hungry brother! He called out to me brother! He needs our help brother!' Something to that extent I'm sure," yelled the clearly dominant male.

Al flinched, "Y-yes brother, that is what happened, please, please can we keep him?" Tears began to form in the young boy's eyes.

He was about to react with a hiss or something similar toward the alpha at the boy's outrageous display toward his Alphonse, but the small male spoke first.

"Hey, come on Al, please, don't cry," his voice was soft now, apologetic. "Ok, ok you can have it!"

"Really brother?" Al's face lit up.

"Yeah yeah, but I better not see it going on the floor, and you are going to feed it! You are going to clean up after it, and you are going to make sure the thing doesn't interfere with my work!"

"Thank you brother!" All who resided the room had the suspicion that Al had stopped listening after 'you can keep him'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He quickly decided he did not like this 'Brother'. The boy was loud and aggressive. The male touched his Alphonse far too much and often glared at Al in a way that reminded him of strays during mating season. Alphonse didn't seem to notice, too much like the poor females, right before they were jumped.

"Brother, he still doesn't have a name, could you think of something?" Alphonse asked the boy from the other end of the couch.

The alpha shook his head harshly, "No way Al, I'm not good with names! Besides, the little shit is yours!" Al clapped his hands over the former stray's ears, as if the he would be offended by the language. He passed the small alpha an extremely saddened face. It reminded the animal of kittens begging for feeding.

The alpha gave Al one of those looks that the cat hated. "Fine," the boy huffed, "how about, I dunno, Fluffy?"

Alphonse looked aghast, "That's awful brother! He's not a sheet! He deserves a real name, like, Wyatt or Tobias." He lifted the small animal to eye level, "You like those don't you?"

He simply huffed.

"Did that cat just grunt at you?" the alpha asked, amusement lacing his words.

"I..I think he did."

"Ha! I kind of liked the names, but it seems he doesn't, the snarky little bastard."

The puzzlement on Al's face was quickly replaced with one of joy, "That's it! Snarky! It's cute, it's simple, it's perfect!"

"You serious?" the small boy chuckled.

"Of course! What do you think, Snarky ok?" he asked the former stray. The cat responded by licking his human's nose.

"Snarky it is then!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse loved his new cat, he was so soft and nice. Snarky clearly loved him, and well, tolerated Edward. He smiled at the small ball of fluff that now slept in his lap. When he'd first picked him up a week ago he'd been sure he was just a yellow tabby, but a very painful bathing and brushing experience had revealed that the cat had long fur. Al absolutely squealed in joy at the actual color of the cat's formally dingy fur. It was very nearly the same color as Alphonse's own hair, and on his chest, in the shape of what Al swore was a heart, was a patch of near golden hair. Al almost believed it was a sign, though he'd never tell Edward. Yet another reason he enjoyed the cat's company was because he reminded him so much of Ed, so that when his brother was busy with his work Al wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. Al snapped out of his thoughts at the feel of a claw in his thigh. "Ow, guess I forgot to keep petting you, huh?" Al laughed, "you're so fussy." Yes, Snarky was far too much like Edward.

**So there it was, as promissed (if a little late) the story of Snarky. Expect to see alot of him. No matter what the story, one-shot or otherwise, Snarky will forever be the Elric family cat. So get used to him! XP Read and Review please! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to read ya'lls loverly reviews!! Hopefully I'll have something new up tomorrow. **


End file.
